Ryuuzaki Ryuudou
He is the current heir of Ryuudou Clan who took over the position after his brother died. Unprepared for the role, Ryuuzaki is often mocked by other magic-users. Personality Ryuuzaki is a short-tempered person who will burst into anger in the slightest provocation, but behind that he is also a calculating person. Ryuuzaki formed a plan to use Mike for his own benefits by having her seal any other demons except for Sloth, and so far he is succeeding in it. Appearance Ryuuzaki always wears stylish, expensive looking clothes or clothes that shows off his muscles. He has bright red hair that's styled into a spike (he spends a lot of time using hairgels) and black eyes that are identical to Ryuuichi and Drake's. History Ryuuzaki were never raised as the heir due to his lower affinity to magic. He was a rebel during his childhood and grew even more distant from his family in his teenage days. After his brother suddenly passing away in an incident, he suddenly inherited the position, which he himself and everyone else around him were skeptical at. His father later sent him and Miki to retrieve the blue orb from the museum. Ryu faced off against Mike and Drake, but got his back burned by Drake. He passed out during the fight with Greed and had to be dropped in a hospital. During that time, Ryuuzaki realized that Drake Preston is a fire-user and is possibly his brother's killer, but keep the information from his own family. After his recovery, Ryuuzaki came to Kratos and threatened Seth Reinard to tell him his plans to summon Greed into Sloth's territory. Seth retaliated by meeting him with Mike, in which then Ryuuzaki decided to help Mike seal Lust in order to save Gerald. It was revealed that he was just doing that to make use of Mike's abilities as the box bearer. Ryuuzaki appeared later during the briefing before going to Daivari Clan's territory, mocking Mike and Jane. The latter then retaliates and Ryuuzaki challenged her in a duel. Ryuuzaki got his bottoms handed to him during the duel, before Seth finally breaks off the two. In Daivari Clan's territory, Mike then asked for Ryu's help to lend him his bodyguard's power to compensate for her weak stamina. Ryuuzaki agrees, but only if Mike tells him in the next reset that Drake is a fire-user. Relationship Ryuuichi Ryuudou Ryuuzaki has a tense relationship with his brother. Ryuuichi always protected him where he was little and handed him his orb in order for him to call Ryuuichi when he's in trouble. After they've grown up, Ryuuzaki became envious of Ryuuichi's talent and the fact that Miki chose his brother over him. They would constantly bicker, even the night before Ryuuichi's death, which Ryuuzaki regretted. Miki Kusanagi Ryuuzaki has loved Miki ever since they were children, but Miki only sees him as a brother. After his brother's death, Miki became his bodyguard. Ryuuzaki tried to make advances but he always got rejected. Michelle Vinson Ryuuzaki proclaimed himself as her rival, but she never really takes him seriously. They has an odd friendship since middle school, and has called each other names ever since. Drake Preston Ryuuzaki planned to confront Drake for being a fire-user, and accused Drake as his brother's killer. Jane Doe Ryuuzaki and Jane cannot stand each other, and will bicker even over the smallest things. Powers and Abilities Ryuuzaki controls orange-colored fire, the weakest form of fire magic. He doesn't have a lot of stamina, but makes up so far using his brother's orb. Quotes *"What I learned from being my brother's shadow is that a nobody will be seen as a threat." *"This could cause war. Let me handle it quietly." Category:Characters Category:Ryuudou Clan Category:Magic-User Human Category:Main Characters